TEMPTATION
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Harry tiene que luchar contra la tentación. ¿Saldrá victorioso o caerá rendido ante ella, perdiéndolo todo?


**TEMPTATION**

by SUMmerEYes

Harry tiene que luchar contra la tentación. ¿Saldrá victorioso o caerá rendido ante ella, perdiéndolo todo?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Como saben, ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenecen (aunque me encantaría tener un Harry sólo para mí) sino que son propiedad intelectual de la maravillosa Sra. Rowling.

Al principio estaba en un lugar oscuro y silencioso. Y ésa abrumadora oscuridad se había infiltrado en su ánimo. En sus pensamientos. En todo lo que él era. Lo que representaba. Lo que quería. Lo que odiaba. Esta maldita oscuridad estaba en todos lados. Y estaba tan solo que deseó dejar de estar vivo. QUE todo esto termine. Y así poder volver a la luz. Estaba tan hastiado de todo. De la maldad, de la crueldad, de la desidia. Pero de pronto todo se volvió luz, pero no una luz cegadora sino una amigable luminosidad. Y frente a él surgió la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos alguna vez habían visto.

Su piel era como la más fina porcelana. Sus ojos del azul más puro, como un cielo estival en pleno verano, enmarcados por definidas pestañas. Una boca plena de un saludable color rosado. Y para completar la cara una pequeña y respingada naricita que le agregaba un toque de picardía y dulzura a su rostro. Sus cabellos eran negros como las alas de los cuervos y le llegaban hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Tenía un vestido rojo pasión con un revelador escote, que mostraba unos senos grandes y firmes, un tajo a lo largo de toda su pierna, que dejaba al descubierto sus magníficas piernas, y todo entallado resaltando su diminuta cintura. Era la perfección echa mujer. Y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sí a él.  
- Hola – le escuchó decir con melodiosa voz – te estaba esperando – y dicho esto se acercó más a él y pudo observar la perfección de su cutis, sus maravillosos ojos y cómo su largo pelo se movía al ritmo de un viento que él no alcanzaba a percibir y un perfume sutil que se instaló en su cabeza sumiéndolo en una tranquila ensoñación.  
- ¿Porqué me esperas? – le preguntó inseguro  
- Porqué es tiempo de que decidas que quieres hacer contigo – Y con una pequeña sonrisa le indicó con un gesto que se siente y cuando él lo hizo ella se sentó junto a él cruzando sus largas piernas. – Tienes que entender que las cosas como están ahora no pueden seguir indefinidamente. Tienes que elegir si sigues en el malvado mundo, lleno de dolor, de heridas, de sufrimiento, de odio o te vienes conmigo. Yo puedo darte todo lo que alguna vez soñaste – y con tono sensual se acercó a él y lo besó brevemente en los labios.  
- Pero irme, ¿adonde?  
- Lejos, adonde tu quieras. Piensa en todo lo que podemos hacer juntos. Yo te puedo enseñar cosas que tu jamás pensaste que podían hacerse – y como muestra de eso comenzó a besarlo con pasión en el cuello mientras bajaba dejando un rastro de fuego por donde iba pasando – ¿Y que dices Harry?  
- Pero... Pero – respondió tartamudeando – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo extraño de la situación  
- Sé todo de ti cariño. Desde tus miedos más profundos hasta tus secretos más escondidos. Es más, me atrevo a decir que te conozco más que vos mismo – y le sonrió nuevamente con ésa apabullante sonrisa mientras seguía jugando con su cuello pero ahora lo lamía con dulzura.  
- Ah, está bien – todavía atontado por las sensaciones que ella producía en él.  
- Piénsalo por un instante Harry – le dijo dejando su cuello en paz y quedándose apoyada en su hombro – Puedes por fin ser feliz, estar en paz, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor, sin frustraciones. Un lugar donde siempre hay sol, donde no existe la maldad...  
- Pero, ¿Y todas las personas que yo quiero?  
- Ellos también estarán allá. Te están esperando. Tus padres, Sirius, todos ellos... – Y lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo hacia un rincón oscuro que había aparecido de la nada de pronto en el lugar en donde estaban y de repente comenzó a filtrarse en el apacible lugar en el que se encontraban ruidos que no sabía de donde provenían pero cada vez se hacían más fuertes aunque todavía resultaban irreconocibles. Y en segundos se convirtió en una cacofonía de gritos, lloros, lamentos y de fondo un agudo silbido. El muchacho instintivamente se soltó de la mano y se tapó los oídos, pero la muchacha se puso atrás de él y con una fuerza impresionante comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la oscuridad, pero justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de entrar en ella un terrible grito lo sobresaltó.  
- ¡No Harry, NO! – escuchó y reconoció esa voz. Era SU voz. Y de pronto volvieron a él todos sus recuerdos, cómo llegó ahí y a donde tenía que estar. Se dio cuenta que el aroma que desprendía la exuberante mujer que estaba a su lado y nuevamente le tomaba la mano y lo volvía a llevar hacia lo oscuro era como un opiáceo que lo embotaba impidiéndole pensar con claridad.  
- Tengo que ir con ella – le dijo a modo de disculpa – Ella me necesita, lo siento aquí – dijo mientras se tocaba el lugar donde estaba su corazón y con terror notó que éste no latía.  
- Pero, ¿la prefieres a ella sobre mí? Mírame bien Harry y dime que ella es mejor que yo  
- Lo es, de mil maneras que tu jamás podrías entender. Y soltándole bruscamente la mano a la muchacha corrió en dirección contraria en búsqueda de la dueña de ésa voz.  
- Ya nos volveremos a encontrar Harry James Potter y esta vez no escaparás tan fácilmente de mí – Y con un chasquido de sus delicados dedos desapareció.

Y él corrió alejándose de la muchacha y el hueco oscuro que amenazaba con tragárselo, abriéndose paso ante la blanquecina nada en la que se encontraba. Y de pronto sintió cómo atravesaba una muralla invisible. Y abrió los ojos, y una cegadora luz blanca le impidió momentáneamente ver. Comenzó a parpadear bruscamente para alejar esa dañina luz de sus sensibles pupilas y sintió cómo el recinto en el que se encontraba se llenó de expresiones de sorpresa y una mano tomaba con fuerza la suya y sintió cómo algo se apoyaba en su frente y tapaba esa potente luz y de pronto era más fácil ver. Y ante él estaba la persona que lo hizo volver. QUE todavía tenía lágrimas en las mejillas pero contrarrestaban con la inmensa sonrisa de sus labios y la felicidad que brillaba intermitentemente en sus ojos. Había vuelto. Junto a ella. Y jamás volvería a apartarse de su lado.


End file.
